The Cat Has Come
by LollyPoxx
Summary: Alice has been stuck in an asylum after Wonderland
1. Written version

_After Wonderland, Alice changed. She wandered thin and waiflike through the cavernous rooms in her house, singing hauntingly to herself. The mirrors soon had to be_

_removed, for every time she saw one, she threw herself at it until it shattered and buried itself deep in her skin. Alice would tell everyone about the Looking-Glass House,_

_ the cakes the made you shrink, and how to do the Lobster Quadrille. Her parents could no longer handle her, as her behavior slowly became destructive to the point of _

_suicide. _

Alice, now 16, sat alone in the padded room.

"Cat, I'm not mad, am I?"

"Only as mad as I am. You're more...anti-mad. After all, the doctors don't believe you, even though the truth is right in front of them, so they're the one's who are mad." the Cheshire Cat's voice came out of nowhere, only reaching her ears.

"Then why am I in this?" Alice looked down at her torso that was trapped in a straitjacket.

"Because they don't understand you," he answered. "Your kind fear what they cannot comprehend."

"Is that why Mother and Father hate me so?" she asked quietly.

"They don't hate you!" the Cat's voice took on a soothing tone.

Alice didn't respond.

Muffled voices began on the other side of the bolted door.

"Listen," the Cat husked.

'She's talking to herself again.'

'This has to stop.'

'Talk to her!'

'I've tried. All she says is, 'Cat, come'.'

'That's it?'

'Over and over.'

'Her behavior from home seems to have transfered over here--I don't think she'll ever recover.'

'I'll send the message to her parents...poor girl.'

The voices moved away down the hall.

"Alice."

Alice sat frozen.

"Alice!" the Cat's concerned voice jolted her back to reality.

"Did you hear that?!" she sobbed hysterically. "I'll end up staying here forever! I'm not mad!"

"Alice…"

"It's evil here! I'll die!" Alice voice increased in pitch.

"Alice!"

She silenced.

"You don't have to stay."

"Yes I do! I don't have anywhere else to go! My parents think I'm insane."

The next two words Alice heard were the most beautiful ever spoken.

"It's time."

The next morning, a musical voice sang outside of Alice's room. "Oh, Alice! Guess what? Your parents are here! You must come and greet them."

Keys clinked in the lock and the door swung open. The doctor were greeted by a ghostly laugh, an empty room, and a note that said, "The Cat came."

Alice had returned to Wonderland.


	2. Moviescript version

DISCLAIMER THAT I FORGOT TO PUT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER: i don't own Alice in Wonderland. but i do own the idea...MINE

my friend MZ wrote this movie-script version, so i thought i'd post it. WAAY better than my version, but whatever.

The scene opens on a seemingly innocent room for a seemingly innocent child. The light is not on. The room is extremely tidy but cold, somehow. A single toy, a cat, sits on the bed while the rest of the room is devoid of all life. We hear the infinite ticking of a clock in the corner…tick…tick…tick…and there is a child (that we did not notice before) sitting on a chair. We face her back. She stares at the ground, eyes glazed. She breathes hard; she is in a straitjacket. You would think her to be a simple, ordinary girl; her hair is tied up with a ribbon, she wears a pure white dress (or pure black dress, either one) underneath her jacket…

"Cat…" she murmurs, "I'm not mad…am I?"

We are suddenly taken to an empty field of waving grass. The chair and the girl are there, quite out of place, yet free somehow. A soft melody on a toy piano plays menacingly...like clown music…

We notice that a cat (really a person dressed abstractly as a cat) stands next to her. He cocks his head softly.

"Of course not. If you were crazy, you wouldn't be able to hear me, now would you?" he replies bittersweet-ly. She does not seem to see the Cat or her new surroundings. She merely blinks.

"Then why…why am I in this?" she asks pitifully. She looks down at the straitjacket but does not move it. We are then transported back to the cold room. She has not changed her expression but the cat is not there. There is a slight pause as she begins to gasp again. She sheds a tear. Finally, we hear the Cat's voice.

"Because they don't understand you," he says. As he finishes this sentence, we travel to a small forest with the chair and the girl, just as before but in a different location. "Your kind tend to fear what they cannot comprehend," he adds. The girl still does not look at him.

"Is…is that why Mother and Father hate me so?" she murmurs with a sob.

"They don't hate you!" the Cat coos softly.

We go back to the room with a close-up of the girl. She gently smiles at the ground. Back in the forest, we have a close-up of the Cat with his signature grin, looking down at the girl. We hear a voiceover of impending footsteps and murmuring voices.

"Listen," the Cat quickly whispers in the girl's ear before we are transported back to the room. There are two voices outside of the door, conversing to each other. Several times during the conversation, there are shots of feet under the door. First, a motherly voice is heard, soundly genuinely worried.

"She's talking to herself again."

Next we hear a deeper, more authoritative voice.

"This has got to stop."

This pattern repeats.

"Talk to her!"

"All she says is, 'Cat, come'.

A brief pause before the motherly voice.

"That's it?"

"Over and over."

A brief pause before the authority voice…

"Alright, then. Tomorrow, we'll move her to the permanent rooms. She won't ever recover."

A small stifled sob can be heard as the voices move away. A shot shows the girl simply staring out into space, her eyes filled with fear. We hear the Cat's voice but do not see him.

"Alice…"

The girl (now known as Alice) does not reply but begins to gasp and breathe heavily.

"Alice!"

The loud shout transports the shot to a new location, in a similar manner as the field and the forest, but this time in a pool of light under a streetlamp. Alice's breathing does not calm although she seems less scared. A close-up shows the Cat's concerned looking face.

Back in the room, Alice continues her dialogue to the Cat but he is not present.

"They're going to move me to the permanent rooms!" she shrieks, rocking back and forth more violently with each motion.

"Alice…" We see a close-up of the Cat's face (still in the streetlamp) but half-way shadowed by the light.

Meanwhile, Alice cuts him off.

"They're dark and scary and no one ever visits!" she screams, beginning to cry horribly. She begins to laugh hysterically through her tears.

"Alice!" This time we hear the Cat's voice very loudly and it reverberates. Alice finally opens her eyes and comes back to another location; this time a field, but not the same field as the first location. Her breathing is still ragged and she rocks back and forth, but she has silenced.

"You don't have to go," the Cat murmurs in her ear. Alice begins to calm and the Cat leans in to whisper.

"It's time."

Alice looks at the Cat for the first time, as if seeing him after years of separation. In fact, the different locations and the Cat were her imagination; she can actually see them now. The Cat gently removes Alice's straitjacket and holds out his hand to her. She gets up from her chair and stands by the Cat. Slowly, the two of them fade from the eye while only the location and the chair remain.

Back in the room, only the chair and the straitjacket are present. The locks on the door are carefully undone and we hear a cheerful, motherly voice again.

"Oh, Alice! Guess what? You get a special new room!" The door opens and the doctor and Alice's mother are standing in the doorway. They walk into the room a little before they realize that Alice is not there.

"Where…" the doctor murmurs before the mother cuts her off. She points to something on the chair, out of view. They walk over and we hear a pair of ghostly, reverberating laughs belonging to Alice and the Cat. A note is on the chair which reads, "The Cat came." A small pawprint in ink is also on the note. They look at each other then up at a drawing on the wall that Alice drew. It is a colorful drawing of Wonderland.

END


End file.
